


Good

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Bobby, Dom/sub, M/M, Nonsexual Submission, Prompt Fill, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Castiel just needs to be told he's good. Written for a prompt from bonesofaboyking on tumblr: "CasBobby+Nonsexual Submisson?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficial sequel [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8860336).

The angel came to him sometimes, after he was cut off from heaven. Bobby wasn’t sure why, at first. The first time Castiel wandered in, he’d just sat down in Bobby’s kitchen and folded his hands in his lap, staring blankly at the wall. Bobby thought maybe it was because his home was quiet. Even when they were hurting, Sam and Dean were never quiet. Especially when they were hurting.

Bobby gave him a coffee that first night and left him alone. But it kept happening, and after a while Bobby just started treating him like he was one of the boys. It was easier than thinking about what he truly was–light and grace and power, packed into something far too small. 

Then one day, a month or so after Castiel began appearing, Bobby gave him an order. He didn’t think about it, just said something about how if Castiel was going to hang around he might as well do the dishes, and Castiel just… did it. He didn’t say a word, simply stood, rolled up his sleeves, and turned on the faucet. 

That was when Bobby started to understand.

He started out small, just orders for chores or for Castiel to help him with research. Every time Castiel followed an order, a kind of calm came over him. His expression smoothed from the otherwise ever-present frown and, after a while, he even began to smile. 

Today, Castiel appeared just as Bobby was sitting down to breakfast. He stood there quietly until Bobby acknowledged him, stepping forward when Bobby crooked a finger at him.

“You eat?” Bobby asked.

“I don’t require it, but I have discovered recently that I enjoy it,” Castiel replied.

Bobby nodded. “K. C’mere.”

Castiel stepped closer, until he was right beside the hunter. He tilted his head when Bobby pointed towards the floor. 

“On your knees,” Bobby instructed.

Castiel went easily. He settled in, hands in his lap, and watched curiously as Bobby cut a piece of sausage and speared it with his fork. When Bobby held out the fork, one of Castiel’s hands started to come up.

“No,” Bobby said, and Castiel immediately lowered his hand. “Open.”

Castiel opened his mouth to let Bobby set the bite on his tongue. Bobby watched him chew with a small, considering frown. 

“Like it?” Bobby asked.

Castiel swallowed, and then slowly nodded. Bobby cut another piece and offered it to him.

After the angel had chewed and swallowed this piece, Bobby reached out and stroked a hand over his hair. “Good,” he said quietly.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a relieved gasp. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Bobby cleared his throat and glanced back at his plate. He hesitated a moment, then cut out a piece of pancake.

“Ain’t a big deal,” Bobby said gruffly.

The damn near adoring look Castiel gave him said otherwise.


End file.
